


Squishy

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bender finds human mating patterns to be odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Squishy, Futurama, Fry/Bender, roommates

Human love is an odd prospect to the Robotanical kind. Robots jack in and jack HARD, baby, so trying to be careful with all of those little fragile human parts makes me feel all soft and warm, like I’ve got a really good case of Roboclap. That’s why it’s easy living with you – I’vejust gotta roll over to get me something squishy. 

Since I’ve got an antenne-on for you, Fry, ol’ buddy, let’s talk about pick up lines. Here’s my favorite:

“Did I ever tell you this hand’s got five attachments for loving?”

Hey, why’re you running away?!


End file.
